The Prelude to Darkness
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: Tokimi is the Goddess of Justice and Death. Follow her story as she guides us through her separation from her sisters to her fateful meeting with Tenchi. Prequel to 'The Darkness Within'


**Tenchi Muyo!**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1992-2004 AIC Inc. and Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved._

_Note: This story line is the prequel to 'The Darkness Within' and 'The Return to Darkness.' I recommend reading both series since they are incredible stories and are very well done._

_**SPECIAL NOTE ~ PLEASE READ!!:**_ Early in January my hard drive crashed and I lost everything in it including all my stories and works in progress. I had no choice but to get a new hard drive and have worked my computer back up from scratch. I have recently been spending time getting all the stories I posted back in my computer but now I'm back to square one as you can see from my story status down below with anything I was working on and I am understandably upset to have lost so many hours of work. As of right now all my stories and my status as a writer are on hold until I can try to piece back together what I was working on and I expect it to be a long and tedious process. I know plenty of you have been upset at my lack of updates and this will only further upset you all and I am sincerely sorry. With most of my stories including the ones I was working on I remember bits and pieces of what I originally had here and there and will do my best to go with it. I would also love to have any help and if anyone would be willing to lend some to bring my stories back up I would be very appreciative. So anyone who wants to help send me a message since I'm on my computer at least once every day and I'll get back to you and see what we can do.

This chapter that you are reading is actually one that I had found saved on a floppy disk ages ago and wanted to use it since I can't just post Author Notes on this site. What I had before my hard drive crashed was much larger, closer to fourteen pages in length. I hope you can enjoy the little bit I have since I was trying to get more back-story for my Tenchi Muyo! Series '_The Darkness Within_' and it would give more reason for why some things happened as they did in the story. – _lighthawkdemon_

**The Prelude to Darkness**

Eternal Life. It is the one thing that countless species across countless galaxies have searched for, for untold millennia. To stay young forever while everything around you, from simple single celled organisms to complex species that have a untold magnitude of biological functions are born and grow and then eventually whither, decease and decay. To be able to watch planets, stars, galaxies and entire cosmos as they are formed, live through their existences and then either calmly die out or explode in a spectacular display while you do not age a single moment. For most advanced cultures, just having the honor of witnessing any one of these aforementioned events would be a treasured memory that they would carry with them until their dying day and then to the great beyond. I, on the other hand, have witnessed so many of them that they have lost quite an amount of their luster.

I am Tokimi. I am a goddess, the Goddess of Justice and Death. Myself, alongside my two sisters Washu, the Goddess of Intelligence and Chaos, and Tsunami, the Goddess of Order and Life have ruled over this universe since it was first created untold eons ago. We are responsible for watching over and ruling the lesser mortals of our dimension, to keep their way of life flowing along as planned while also keeping the knowledge of our continued existence in the shadows. Our powers balance out one another, for with intelligence comes justice and that in turn brings order and without death, life becomes chaos.

Believe it or not, spending many centuries with the same two people, whether they be family or not, can become quite cumbersome. To create some form of amusement we decided to compete with one another. After some careful thinking and planning, we would create a planet and fill it with the necessary organic and inorganic stabilities of a healthy and resourceful world. The three of us would then separately create a race of intelligent beings and also place them down onto the planet, watching over them to see which one would become the most dominant and advanced civilization the fastest. We were allowed to intervene very slightly, helping to push along their progress without our presences being too noticeable. This game went on many times for several hundred millennia.

The beings I had created, of course, had always been the victors, though both Washu and Tsunami adamantly protested that the tactics my civilizations had used were unquestionably violent and unorthodox. True, my legions had taken down their opponents by ultimately destroying, enslaving or hunting and devouring every last one of them, but to each his, or her own. I had won, fair and square. I believe that they were jealous of my constant victories…if we are able to feel such an emotion.

When the three of came to existence we were limited to feel a slight touch of emotions and we were allowed to feel them in small bursts. It is necessary to have a strict limit on what one should feel if one is in such a grand seat of power for I have witnessed the mortals and I have seen how emotions can destroy them from the inside out, as well as everything around them.

* * *

Many a time I would watch the mortals as they went about their daily lives. It was…interesting to see how each would make their living, grow from tiny defenseless infants into fully formed adults who work and provide and create infants of their on and so on and so forth.

* * *

Though our competition was healthy there was an underlying resonance behind our games. From the time before my sisters and myself were even created there existed a prophecy, The Prophecy that has driven us along more proficiently in our work.

_'In a time of peace and war, purity and corruption, freedom and tyranny, a champion of men will be born among the mortals. This man shall be bestowed with the powers of a goddess and will reign by the side of the one worthy goddess. Their powers will unite into one and together they will become unstoppable._

_A child shall be the conclusion of their unification, the Child of Destiny. The fate of existence itself rests on the path of life taken by the child, whether it is to flourish and prosper or deteriorate and slowly rot into nothingness.'_


End file.
